A Little Gift
by fui
Summary: Sylar left Mohinder with a gift that stayed with him for a long time, even after his 'death.' Pairing: Sylar/Mohinder. Warning: mild slash


A Little Gift

Mohinder was always a fan of morning routine. Perhaps it was back from his days at India or it has always been there, he didn't know. One thing for sure, he couldn't live without his routine. His seemingly perfect daily activities was interrupted with soft knocks on his door at one particulary cold morning. When he opened the door though, there was no one to greet him apart from a small plastic container. Mohinder looked at the corridor nervously, expecting soft sound of retreating steps or even fleeing shadows, but the corridor was as quiet as ever. He sighed, and picked the container in. He set the package on the table, read a small notes which attached to it carefully.

'_Just a little gift for you. S.'_

His dark eyes travelled over two medium-sized Barzillian turtles in the plastic box. Two sets of eyes looked at him lazily, and Mohinder made a mental note to buy turtle food later on. It wouldn't do if those two died in hunger. How could the one who gave him present didn't attach any turtle food with it? He would never be able to follow the other man's thought. Everything went as usual then for days. Nothing extraordinary at work or anywhere for that matter. Until one night he came. Sylar came into his apartment through the front door (which Mohinder was sure had it locked firmly) and strolled into his apartment like he own it. Despite the bitter grudge Mohinder had against him, Sylar casually kissed the geneticist on his lips. Then his attention diverted to the glass aquarium which held two seemingly happy turtles inside. He walked closer and tapped his index finger against the glass. The turtles snapped their heads up, after a while one of them started to walk slowly to his direction.

"Momo." Sylar called softly. Mohinder watched in awe at the tender affection that Sylar displayed toward fragile animals. More than that, he was actually surprised that the serial killer had named them.

"You named them?" Mohinder asked when he finally crouched beside Sylar. He glanced at Mohinder briefly with a smile.

"This one is Momo, and that is Sysy."

"Momo and Sysy..." Mohinder grumbled, tried to remember the nicknames. That sounded ridiculous! Sylar kept grinning at him, until finally Mohinder realized something. "Those names—"

"Of course, Mohinder." Sylar looked at Momo the turtle, which now watched Sylar intently. Sysy was watching him as well, but looked disinterested. "By the way, one of them is a female. I guess I don't have to tell you which one."

Mohinder growled as Sylar stroked the glass with his blunt nail playfully, made Momo followed his every movement curiously.

*

Both Momo and Sysy were with Mohinder for a long time. He was accustomed to feeding them, and it had became one of his most important routine. Not only feeding them, but also cleaning their water and put them at the sunlight to make them healthy. They looked stronger everyday. Mohinder also noticed how Sylar's visit became another routine for him. The younger man would show up randomly at night, play around with the turtles in the most out of character way for him before finally had a pleasant chat with Mohinder. Sometimes, the chat would then continued with sexual intercourse. Mohinder didn't complain though, it had become another routine for him.

Sylar carefully smoothed Mohinder's curls as he laid spooned against him on the bed. The rebellious hair refused to be tamed, they curled themselves around Sylar's fingers instead. Mohinder sighed contentedly. Sylar was always an amazing partner, his skills never ceased to amaze him but in the moment like this he secretly being grateful that Sylar was there alongside him. Mohinder felt a feather-light kiss being placed on his shoulder.

"We're happy." He breathed slowly, glanced at the aquarium to see the turtles. Momo fell asleep already, its eyes closed tightly while Sysy was still wide awake, looked at both of them on the bed. Sylar could see it actually yawned before turned around, presented its tail to Sylar. "All four of us."

There was no response from Mohinder, Sylar raised his head enough to see that Mohinder has fallen asleep too, and he pulled the blanket higher against his naked shoulder gently.

*

He's been long on the run, ever since Nathan tried to round up all people with abilities for no apparent reason, he'd been forced to leave his apartment and left everything behind. He's been captured, then ran with Peter and Matt only to be re-captured again. Life wasn't fair for him since Sylar didn't show up either. He guessed the other man was running for his life too. Little did he knew how much Sylar actually enjoyed this. He'd gained so many powers during his run, and now that Peter could only take one power at a time, it seemed to nearly impossible to chain Sylar down. Mohinder had always believed that Sylar would be safe no matter what.

He stared at the burned corpse in front of him, the same body which he'd shared intimacy with. He still could feel his strong figure embraced him, that voice whispered sweet nothings in his ear as they made love. All of them were mere memories now. Mohinder couldn't cry, not in front of everyone, not when Matt was standing near him, listening to everyone's racing thoughts. Luckily Mohinder thought about his lover in Tamil, so Sylar's memories were safe with him. He missed Sylar already.

It has been three days since Sylar's death. When he could retrieve all of his belongings back, Mohinder was quite surprised to see Momo and Sysy again. Both of them looked as healthy as ever, altough they practically jump around in happiness when they saw Mohinder. Not having time to put them back in his apartment, Mohinder quickly emptied the dirty water and replaced it with the fresh one. Then he gave them food and put them underneath the sunlight at the balcony of building 26. When he took them home again, it had become another routine for him, but this time he had no one to share Momo and Sysy with.

"They're so cute." Claire said. The turtles were still swimming in the fresh water. "I'm so glad that Dad could make everyone adopt a pet."

Mohinder smiled at her. Peter came from Nathan's office, a fierce-looking Doberman was by his side. Mohinder eyed the dog warily, wondered whether he would attack Momo and Sysy. It was a kind of celebration, and someone whispered to Nathan for a 'adopt a pet' program. That was the reason why everyone brought each unique pet of their own. He saw Nathan emerged from his office, brought nothing. He examined everyone's pet, sneezed when he sniffed Matt's Persian cat, earned himself a distateful look from the former police officer.

"Mohinder adopted turtles." Peter informed him.

As the three of them surrounded the glass box Mohinder said, "I've had it since a long time ago."

Nathan tapped his index finger against the glass, asking for the turtles' attention. When they finally looked at him, he stroked the glass with his nail playfully – the familiar gesture amazed Mohinder. Both Momo and Sysy followed the pattern of Nathan's touch insistely. Nathan smiled warmly at them. Peter step away from them to take his dog out, it displayed the dangerous look of indigestion and Peter really didn't want to soil the carpet. Nathan kept playing with them, as if they were the only occupants of the busy room.

"Momo, Sysy..." Nathan's voice rang softly, almost unheard against the crowd. Mohinder looked at him, pretty sure that nobody knows the turtles' names but Sylar and himself.


End file.
